ONCE UPON A TIME TMNT
by Dazabache
Summary: En una visita a la librería Miguel Ángel a encontrado un libro de cuentos de hadas con una pasta de cuero y letras doradas, sin saberlo ese libro despertara los recuerdos de alguien sercano, así como atraerá a ellos nuevas aventuras


"ONCE UPON A TIME T.M.N.T"

Hola a todos mis lectores regreso con nueva imagen, nueva cuenta y nueva historia, a pasado creo yo un año mas o menos desde mi ultimo fic, espero no estén muy molestos con migo pero he tenido algunos compromisos a si como un curso de pintura textil que me a abarcado demasiado, otra cosa mi laptop tuvo una falla técnica y no pude recuperar mi cuenta anterior, para quienes no me conozcan soy dragonazabache ahora Dazabache sin mas espero les guste este nuevo fic.

Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen T.T, que triste no

Cuando la letra este normal hablara del tiempo presente.

 _Cuando la letra este de este modo estaremos hablando de los cuentos del libro._

 _En el bosque sólo se escuchaba el galope de varios caballos; un encapuchado en su corcel negro, era perseguido por los soldados negros de la reina malvada, ésta les había dado una orden con advertencia clara y concisa._

 _― "Tráiganlo con vida o no volverán a ver la luz del día."  
_

 _Y conociendo a su reina, era mejor no contradecirla, literalmente sus vidas estaban en sus manos, el encapuchado no planeaba dejarse atrapar, de ello dependía la vida de su familia, además había prometido luchar hasta el final, por desgracia uno de los soldados de la reina malvada lo esperaba al frente y con ayuda de una lanza tiró al encapuchado de su caballo logrando así su captura.  
_

― ¡Guau! ― un Mikey emocionado leía un libro de cuentos y no llevaba ni la mitad de la lectura cuando se picó con ella.

Había salido con Leonardo debido a que el mayor quería comprar unos libros y tenía el suficiente dinero para ello, además nadie podía negar que Leo se merecía darse unos gustitos (aunque para ello tuvieran que suplicarle u obligarlo para que se diera esa oportunidad)

Mikey decidió acompañarlo para aprovechar y comprarse su comic edición especial "TORTUGA TITAN" al salir de la librería, pero al tratar de entretenerse mientras Leo encontraba sus libros, Mikey se topó con un libro particularmente llamativo, su pasta estaba forrada en cuero y tenia letras doradas que citaban "ONCE UPON A TIME", como portada al principio el menor pensó que sería un libro de cuentos cualquiera pero al hojearlo un poco todo cambio, los cuentos que él conocía tenían una línea de concordancia con otros cuentos de hadas y que además contenían cosas que él desconocía.

A Mikey, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue un cuento en particular: "EL PRINCIPE VALIENTE", pero ésta historia no era la que él conocía, le recordaba a alguien cercano, el personaje principal se llamaba Archer, sin pensarlo mucho el pecoso se decidió a cerrar el libro y pagar por él.

― Leo, mira lo que encontré ―, le mostró a su hermano su nuevo descubrimiento, el mayor tomó el libro y lo hojeó un poco.

― "ONCE UPON A TIME", ¿no te parece que ya has leído muchos libros de cuentos?

― Si, pero éste es diferente, hay cosas que los libros de cuentos no te dicen y éste sí, o al menos eso parece, además encontré una historia interesante.

― ¿Y cuál es esta historia?

― Mira tú mismo ― cantó el de naranja.

― "El PRÍNCIPE VALIENTE", me parece que yo tengo esa historia ― Leo observaba el título, no creyendo que fuera del todo un cuento de hadas.

― Así es, sólo que ésta no es la misma historia que conoces es otra y muy distinta de la que conoces, es más, voy a ir a pagar en caja.

― Mikey, espera, aunque me alegra tu entusiasmo por la lectura, debo recordarte que si lo compras no podrás pagar tu especial de "TORTUGA TITAN"

La preocupación de Leo radicaba principalmente en que para obtener el dinero Mikey había tenido que trabajar para Donnie como sujeto de pruebas y el pobre tuvo que soportar de todo con cada experimento del genio, también hizo de sirviente de Rafa y ello conllevó a que realizara la limpieza de su cuarto y hacer sus tareas de la casa ayudarlo a entrenar en el dojo (que aunque no lo decía, Leo podía asegurar que ahí sufrió más), Leo y Splinter apoyaron en el propósito de Mikey al ver lo mucho que se esforzaba, con quien también trabajó fue con Abril ahí se esforzó en no romper nada y también trabajó con Casey (Leo no quería ni preguntar qué cosa había hecho con él, (Mikey había llegado al punto del colapso). En fin, en esos días Mikey se había esforzado por tener el dinero para su cómic.

― Lo sé, Leo, lo sé, pero es de sabios cambiar y además me parece que éste es un libro único en su tipo, no he visto otro en la librería y en verdad tengo que leerlo ― puso su mejor cara de niño bueno, Leo tuvo que admitir que el libro debía presentarse muy interesante si su hermanito había decidido cambiar su cómic por el libro.

― Voy a pagarlo en caja ―, dijo muy emocionado.

― Mikey, ¿qué te parece si te compro el libro? ― propuso el mayor, Mikey le miró un poco.

― Pero, ¿y tus libros? ― no quería que su hermano sacrificara algo que le gustaba, a todos les había costado encontrar el modo de convencerlo de consentirse un poco, no sería justo que aceptara eso a cambio de la felicidad de su hermano.

― No te preocupes estuve buscando nuevos libros y no tienen nada de nuevo ― le decía mientras le mostraba unos libros, con una sonrisa.

― No lo creo Leo, mejor pago yo mismo el libro ― aunque la propuesta era tentadora, Leo podía comprarse otro gusto; de eso se trataba, de que Leo se consintiera, no que consintiera a los demás como lo hacía siempre.

― ¿Estás seguro? Es que esto es muy extraño para mí.

― Es por eso que queremos que lo hagas más seguido, Leo, además fue votación unánime, ¿lo recuerdas?

― Como olvidar lo ―, lo recordaba perfectamente, habían realizado todo un teatro ,literalmente, convirtieron la sala en una autentica sala de justicia o casi, Splinter había fungido como juez, Rafael había sido la defensa (que había dado mucho que desear al acusado), Abril había sido el fiscal, Donnie le había tocado escribir todo y ser testigo, Casey hizo de policía quien mantenía a todos a raya y también de testigo, Mikey, Leatherhead, Spike y Klunk fueron testigos y jurados la acusación había sido: "Falta de Interés en él mismo", al final el fallo había sido en contra de Leonardo, lo que era muy lógico si tomaban en cuenta que su abogado le daba la razón siempre al fiscal, la sentencia había sido: "Darse Tiempo Para Si Mismo", y "Consentirse", Leo debía admitir que su juicio había sido muy divertido.

― Estoy pensando en buscarme un nuevo abogado.

― ¡Oh, vamos! Ningún abogado podría ayudarte con tan grande acusación ― Mikey sonrió con el recuerdo.

― Pero si mi abogado ni siquiera lo intentó ―, reclamó Leo indignado ―, hasta puede decirse que buscaba culparme a propósito y sin necesidad de fiscal.

― ¿Cómo puedes pensar que alguno de tus hermanos haría algo así? ― habló el menor con tan gracioso dramatismo que Leo sólo rodó los ojos entre pesaroso y divertido, era claro que no sólo alguno de sus hermanos haría algo así, después de todo fue un complot masivo, si Splinter fuera el malo en lugar de Shredder era seguro que él no existiría desde hacía tiempo.

― Oh, vamos Leo es por tu propio bien, nos lo agradecerás después.

― Como tú me agradecerás lo que haré por ti ― y de un rápido movimiento le quitó el libro y se fue corriendo a la caja.

― ¡No espera! ¡Regresa con mi libro! ― gritaba el menor detrás de su hermano ― ¡Me matarán si te permito pagarlo! ― pero el mayor ya estaba pagando el libro, junto con otros que había decidido llevarse.

― Buenos días ―, saludó con emoción Leo ante su travesura.

― Buenos días ―, correspondió la dependienta quien había observado de lejos a los dos hermanos, que usaban trajes que no les permitían ser vistos en su totalidad ―, veamos, poemas líricos del Japón antiguo, poemas de todo el mundo, Las Aventuras de Sherlock Homes, Los Juegos del hambre… ¿Once Upon a Time? ― la dependienta miró el libro fijamente y después se puso a buscar el tomo en su computadora.

― ¿Pasa algo malo? ―, preguntó Leo con Mikey detrás de él.

― No es nada malo, es sólo que el libro no estaba en inventario hace poco y yo he estado revisando los libros, no lo había visto antes… y al parecer no está en inventario ahora ― el menor se puso triste, si el libro no estaba en inventario entonces eso significaba que tampoco podría comprarlo, pero la dependienta lo notó ― no te preocupes pequeño, tomemos lo por un libro obsequio en la compra de los libros que tu hermano ya compró.

-Muchas gracias señora ―, dijeron los dos hermanos a coro mientras la cajera metía en bolsas los libros, al salir Leo dijo:

― Ahora podrás comprar tu comic sin ningún problema ― y Mikey sonreía ante ello.

…..  
 _Los guardias llevaban arrastras a su prisionero, la reina malvada ya los esperaba._

 _― Descubran su rostro ― fue la orden de la reina malvada y los soldados atendieron a ella, al hacerlo un joven de tez blanca, ojos azul zafiro y de cabellos negros, la miraba furioso.  
_

 _― ¡Libérame! ¡Ahora! ― reclamó el joven ― no tienes ningún derecho a mantenerme cautivo.  
_

 _― Como tú, no tenía por qué ayudar a Blanca Nieves en su fuga.  
_

 _― Tu pelea con Blanca Nieves está poniendo a todos bajo la mira, no te importa lastimar inocentes con tal de atraparla y solo porque cometió un error y fue llamada la más bella, discúlpame por tratar de salvar tu alma ― le decía el joven tratando aún de liberarse de sus captores.  
_

 _― Archer, por favor, sé amable, juntos podríamos gobernar muchos reinos ― le habló de forma tierna.  
_

 _―_ _¿Crees que tengo interés en destrozar familias y hacerme de esclavos?, Regina, yo peleo para proteger a otros no para aterrorizar los._

 _― En ese caso, ya que estás tan preocupado por esa gentuza, no tengo otra opción más que quitarte de mi camino, debo convertirte en algo que no pueda ser reconocido ― respondió la pelinegra colérica dirigiéndose a una vitrina, en su camino pasó por un espejo de cuerpo completo que le mostró un cuerpo muy distinto del que conocía.  
_

 _― ¡Tú no eres Regina! ― se sorprendió y la mujer lo miró con burla.  
_

 _― Me descubriste… pero no importa, no podrás decirle nada a nadie.  
_

 _― ¡Tú maldad no tiene límites!, ¡eres un monstruo sin corazón! ― unas lágrimas se escaparon de su ojos ― ¡Debí adivinar que no eras Regina!, ¡ella no haría esto!  
_

 _― Regina, mi querido príncipe ―, lo tomó de la barbilla fuertemente ―, es una cobarde ―, lo soltó ―, espero que no te moleste ser algo más lento, se me acabó la esencia de rana.  
_

 _― ¡Pagaras por esto, Cora!  
_

 _― Eso ya lo veremos, mi niño ―, con estas palabras soltó la poción sobre el peli-negro y éste desapareció en una nube de humo verde.  
_

 _― Archer, mi pequeño príncipe, debiste dejar de ser tan testarudo y unirte a mí ― Cora tomó su forma original ―, en cuanto a ustedes, si dicen una palabra de esto morirán._

 _….._

En un bosque lejano, a varios kilómetros de New York, existe una línea invisible y difícil de penetrar; tras ésta línea, a unos cuantos pasos, se encuentra un letrero con el anuncio "WELCOME TO HISTORY BROKEN" (N.A: BIENVENIDOS A HISTORIA ROTA). Éste es un pueblo peculiar, ahí habitan varios personajes de cuentos de hadas exiliados a vivir en un mundo moderno sin magia, hasta que su salvadora llegó y los liberó de su maldición, ahora protegidos por ella y con sus recuerdos vigentes, viven tranquilos en este mundo moderno entre la magia y la fantasía. Su alcaldesa, Regina Millers, quien mantiene las normas en sus habitantes y trata de enmendar sus errores cada día, camina con dirección a la tienda de antigüedades de Mrs. Golden, al abrir la puerta del local la campanilla sonó avisando la llegada de la recién llegada.

― ¿Regina? ― es recibida por una castaña de hermosos rasgos.

― Buenas noches, Bella ― correspondió al saludo Regina ― ¿se encuentra Golden en la tienda? ― a la pregunta una voz varonil respondió.

― ¿Ocurre algo, su majestad? ― salió el nombrado sin mucha extrañeza.

― Golden, necesito tu ayuda, no te lo consulté antes porque pensé que era un caso perdido, pero lo he venido sintiendo con más fuerza ― se explicaba Regina y Golden la invitaba a continuar ― necesito consultarte algo… se trata de Archer.

― ¿Qué sabes de Archer? ― preguntó con apremio Golden.

― Al principio pensé que había muerto, pero ahora, hay algo que me dice que sigue vivo y se encuentra en algún lugar lejano a HISTORY Broken .

― ¿Quién es Archer, Rumpelstiltskin? ― Bella estaba intrigada.

― Es mi ahijado ―, respondió el nombrado ―, un príncipe gitano.

― Y alguien muy importante para mí ― aportó Regina sin dejar de ver a Rumpelstiltskin ― debemos de encontrarlo- Rumpelstiltskin adquirió una seriedad no conocida y sacó un globo terráqueo completamente blanco.

― ¿Recuerdas cómo se usa? ― como respuesta Regina saco una daga, se hizo un corte en el dedo y roció un poco de sangre en el globo, después de unos segundos la sangre formo el contorno de:

― ¿New York?, pero, ¿cómo llego ahí?

― No lo sé, lo que si sé es que necesitamos la ayuda de Swan ― sugirió Golden pensativo.

― ¿Y por qué no sólo utilizo un hechizo para encontrarlo?

― Swan es muy buena encontrando personas extraviadas, no olvides que encontró a mi hijo.

― Que resultó ser el padre de su hijo ― le recordó Regina.

― Sí, eso es verdad, pero no olvides que la magia no funciona de la misma forma fuera de la línea que dentro.

― Si me lo permites, Regina, Emma es muy capaz, ya lo ha demostrado antes ― Regina y Golden se miraron ante las palabras de Bella ― es la oportunidad que tienes de encontrar a Archer.

― No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad? ― se resignó la joven alcaldesa a lo que los dos dependientes negaron ―, bien, hablaré con Swan.

― Antes de que vayas a ninguna parte, tal vez debas pensar en preparar la poción para la memoria, puede que Swan sea inmune a la barrera, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene la misma inmunidad ― le sugirió Golden a su expupila.

― Lo tomaré en cuenta ―, respondió la alcaldesa saliendo del local.

― ¿Crees que lo logre? ― preguntó Bella al verla salir.

― No podemos dudar de las capacidades de Swan, después de todo, ella es la salvadora ― respondió Golden tomando los hombros de su esposa con cariño acercándola a él, esa noche en la comisaría de History Broken , el comisario encantador y su hija Emma Swan revisaban los archivos, como encargados de la seguridad del pueblo.

― ¿No te parece que el pueblo ha estado muy tranquilo?

― Creí que preferías la tranquilidad, Emma.

― No me molesta y claro que lo prefiero, pero ¿no te parece que es un poco extraño? ― aclaró Emma mientras se acercaba a un escritorio ― éste lugar es poco carente de calma ― en ese momento Regina entro a la estación.

― Alcaldesa ―, saludó Encantador David.

― Buenas noches David, Emma, ¿podríamos hablar en privado? ― pidió la pelinegra.

― Claro, acompáñame ―, por alguna razón Emma supo que la calma había terminado y lamentó estar segura de ella ―, aquí puedes decirme lo que te inquieta ― Regina sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño retrato al óleo de su bolso y se lo entregó a Emma ― ¿Quién es él?

― Su nombre es Archer y necesito tu ayuda para encontrarlo.

…..

Mientras tanto, en New York, más exactamente en la guarida de nuestros jóvenes héroes, Rafael leía un cómic en la sala cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta a quien siguió la voz de su hermano mayor.

― Mikey, te dije que no era buena idea leer mientras caminabas.

― Pero en la película de la Bella y la Bestia, Bella lo hacía sin ningún problema ― se escuchó decir a Mikey con voz nasal.

― Pero Bella tenía experiencia en esto y conocía todos los caminos de su aldea ― respondió el mayor, a Rafa no le costó nada entender lo que había ocurrido; en su emoción por leer su comic especial, Mikey se había puesto a leerlo en el camino a casa pero con tan mala suerte que se golpeó con la puerta, él de carmín no podía esperar para ver el resultado, al abrirse la puerta entró Leo sosteniendo la nariz de Mikey la cual sangraba un poco, mientras el mencionado sostenía un libro en un brazo y unas bolsas en sus manos.

― Esto es mejor de lo que sonó ― dijo el segundo al mando con una sonrisa.

― Rafael, déjate de cosas y llama a Donnie para que ayude a Mikey ― regañó el mayor.

― Claro, y de pasada prepararé mi celular para tomarle fotos ― Leo sólo pudo rodar los ojos ante las palabras de su hermano, en ese momento llegó Splinter.

― ¿Pero qué pasó?

― Mikey se golpeó la nariz con la puerta por estar tan distraído en otras cosas, me parece que no es muy grave.

― ¿Y por qué si no es grave, me desangro? ― se quejó el menor con su extraña voz.

― No te estás desangrando Mikey, es sólo un poco de sangre, Donnie se encargará de esto ― como si lo hubiera invocado, el galeno entró en la sala con su maletín de emergencias y un Rafael que no paraba de reír.

― Rafa me dijo que me necesitabas, Leo, pero cuando le pregunté por qué no paro de re… ― no pudo terminar al ver al de naranja sangrando de la nariz ― ¿Mikey?, ¿qué te pasó? ― al hacer la segunda pregunta Rafael se carcajeo más fuerte y Splinter tuvo que meterle un bastonazo en la cabeza para que se calmara.

― Fue un accidente imprudencial Donnie, por estar leyendo mientras veníamos de regreso, Mikey chocó con la puerta y éste fue el resultado ― explicó el mayor a su hermano genio.

― Debiste haberlo escuchado ― Rafael ya iba a volver a reírse cuando su padre lo amenazó con su bastón, el galeno rodó los ojos y se acercó a sus hermanos recién llegados, Leo sentó a su hermanito para que el de morado pudiera revisarlo.

― ¿Y cómo les fue?, ¿encontraste los libros que buscabas? ― preguntó el genio mientras revisaba a su hermanito.

― Algunos, Donnie, no todos ―, respondió el mayor, Rafael revisó las bolsas.

― Préstame este libro ― dijo mostrando el libro de Los Juegos del Hambre.

― ¿Desde cuándo te gusta la lectura? ― pregunto el galeno confundido.  
― No me gusta, pero la película si y dicen que el libro está mejor ―, como toda respuesta Donnie suspiró, Rafael seguía hurgando cuando vio un libro bajo un comic encima de la sala a un lado de Mikey ― ¿y este libro? ― dijo tomándolo ― ¿Once Upon a Time?

― La dependienta me lo dio como cortesía por los libros que compró Leo ―, dijo Mikey con su voz rara.

― No parece un libro que deba darse en cortesía ― observó Donnie sin olvidar a su hermanito ― sus pastas están muy bien trabajadas.

― Y los dibujos muy bien elaborados ―, hojeaba Rafael ―, además las letras fueron impresas muy cuidadosamente.

― Lo más curioso es que el libro no apareció en el inventario, además no lo había visto.

―Muy curioso ― pensó Donnie.

…..

 _En el palacio de la reina malvada, Regina se paseaba de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, no solo Blanca Nieves había logrado escapar, había perdido el rastro de Archer.  
_

 _― Esto no puede estar pasando ―, se decía así misma con preocupación contenida ― Archer no pudo desaparecer, así como así… ¡SIDNEY! ― llamó Regina a su sirviente dentro del espejo.  
_

 _― ¿Si. mi reina?  
_

 _― Localiza a Archer ― Sidney asintió, pero al hacer lo que se le ordenaba tuvo un extraño resultado para él.  
_

 _― Lo siento mi reina, no… puedo localizarlo.  
_

 _― ¿Qué?_

 _― Lo que escuchó, hay algo que evita que pueda encontrarlo ― algo en el corazón de Regina se agrietó, no era posible que alguien cercano a ella estuviera en peligro.  
_

 _La reina malvada no supo más del príncipe valiente, a quien creyó muerto, pero no pudo encontrar un cuerpo_

― Miguel Ángel leía entretenida mente en su cuarto al tiempo que agarraba unas palomitas de un cuenco, tan concentrado en su lectura estaba que no se percató de la presencia de su hermano mayor.

― Veo que sigues en tu lectura con ese libro.

― ¡Hermanito!, no tienes ni idea, aunque creo que voy a tener que leer el libro desde el principio para comprender lo bien ― un Mikey confundido y emocionado veía el libro.

― Comúnmente eso es lo que se hace, leer desde el principio ― le indicó el de añil con una sonrisa.

― Creí que si terminaba esta parte de la historia lo demás sería fácil.

―Tu mismo lo dijiste, el libro entrelaza la vida de otros personajes de cuentos, por lo tanto y con mayor razón, debes de leer desde el inicio ― insistió el mayor.

― Bueno, si lo vemos de esa forma… por cierto, Leo, nunca te agradecí.

― No tienes nada que agradecer, después de todo nunca te pagué el libro.

― No me refería al libro ―, Leo se extrañó y Mikey le dedicó una sonrisa ―, ¡gracias por ser el mejor hermano del mundo!

― Gracias Mickey – correspondió Leo con un leve sonrojo

Se que muchos o algunos deben preguntarse quienes son los personajes que aparecen en la historia que escribo aquí pongo quienes son;

Archer tomara el nombre de el príncipe valiente y con el le doy un cambio a la historia así como sera el personaje principal de esta historia pues tiene referencia a una de las tortugas.

Regina es la reina malvada para quienes vean la serie de televisión que sale en el canal Sony llamada Once Upon A TIME, sabrá que a resivido muchos cambios así como los sufrimientos de este personaje pasando de un personaje terrible a la noble amiga del pueblo, posee poderes magicos que ahora usa para el bien.

Cora es la madre de Regina, nació en la pobreza y tuvo como enemiga a la reina Eva, quien odio por cosas que pasaron entre ellas, para tener un lugar en la corte pidió un favor a Rumplestinkin a quien después traiciono y después se quito el corazón y lo guardo en un cofre para no caer en una debilidad por amor.

Emma Swan es la hija de Blanca Nieves y el príncipe encantador, antes de nacer la pelea de Regina y sus padres seguía en pleno apogeo y como la reina malvada lanzo un poderoso hechizo que haría a todos olvidar a quienes amaban sus padres decidieron salvarla enviándola por un ropero mágico a nuestro mundo ella se encargaría de salvar a todos con la ayuda de su hijo.

Rumplestilskin o Mr Golden es el personaje mas enigmático de la serie, con el nunca se sabrá que se puede esperar, en esta historia hará del padrino de Archer.

Por mas extraño que paresca en la serie RUMPLESTILSKIN tiene la piel escamosa como la de un cocodrilo y el pelo alborotado en el mundo de los cuentos de hadas en el nuestro es un alineado vendedor y terrateniente, pero Bella lo conoce mejor que nadie y la serie los entre laza por ello como LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA, en nuestro mundo se han casado y tratan de afrontar nuevos problemas

REVIEW, con comentarios jitomatasos todo es aseptado, seguire poniendo nombres y características de estos u otros personajes que vayan apareciendo en la historia así como algunas otras cosas que ustedes quieran saber


End file.
